


Lace

by starblackwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblackwood/pseuds/starblackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a year into their relationship, Peter took up a teaching job at Beacon Hills High. When Stiles found out, it was safe to say he was rather thrilled by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sexysteterweek  
> Unbeta'd

About a year into their relationship, Peter took up a teaching job at Beacon Hills High. When Stiles found out, it was safe to say he was rather thrilled by it.

Stiles and his teenage hormone filled body jumped at the chance to fulfill all his student/teacher centered fantasies. And Peter, the ever pleasing man that he is, indulged every single one of them; desk sex, spanked with a ruler, blow jobs under the desk while he grades papers, etc. But there was one that Stiles had but didn't tell Peter about. Mainly because he wanted to spring it on Peter, knowing the outcome would be much more thrilling and satisfying than it would be if the older man knew about it.

**********

Stiles decided to wear a lacy thong to school one day, knowing that by doing that, he would be half hard all day. The material was as soft as sin and felt amazing on his skin. If he moved his hips just right, the material would rub teasingly over his entire cock, forcing Stiles to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud while he was walking through the halls. Stiles had a more noticeable sway to his hips the whole day that day.

The pack gave him strange looks when Stiles would whimper out of nowhere, and they didn't even want to know why he smelled of arousal. They just turned their little werewolf noses away and pretended like nothing was out of the ordinary. Stiles chose to ignore them, knowing that what was going to happen was much more concerning than supernatural werewolf senses. 

**********

Stiles’ last period of the day was history. Which happened to be Peter’s class. So, as he walked through the halls, he exaggerated his hip movements, the lace moving sensually over his dick, to get himself hard in time for Peter’s class. His heart was pounding in excitement, eager to see his teacher’s reaction

And there were no other werewolves who shared that period with him, so no one but Stiles would know what was going on. And Peter…after awhile. 

As class started, Stiles thought of everything he and Peter had done in the months since the older man had gotten this job. He remembered how Peter had held him down by the neck, pinning him to his desk as the older slowly fucked him. How good the slap of the ruler had felt on his ass, sharp and hot, red mark after red mark appearing on his skin. How Peter had whispered the filthiest things he had ever heard into his ear during passing period, students walking by without the slightest of a clue as to how their history teacher was bringing Stiles apart just by his words. He pictured how he thought Peter would react to what Stiles was planning on doing. He thought of everything to get himself to full hardness.

Peter walked up and down the isles, lecturing the class on something that Stiles didn't give a crap about at the moment, voice turning him on just as much as his thoughts were. When he got to Stiles’ isle, he stopped dead in his tracks, words faltering when he caught that all too familiar scent. He’s spent many days and nights getting Stiles to smell just like that to not even mistake it.

When Stiles caught the man faltering, he dropped his mouth slightly and let out a tiny little gasp, one that only Peter could hear. Stiles knew he had Peter’s attention and that his senses would be trained on him. He was going to do all he could to get the werewolf all riled up before the school day was over.

Peter’s heart immediately picked up, mouth dropping open to taste Stiles’ arousal on his tongue, but he tried his damnedest to ignore his body’s reactions as he continued his lecture, not even acknowledging his slip. He made his way back to the front of the class and once he got there, he looked Stiles dead in the eyes and glared.

Stiles smirked, then licked his lips obscenely, and gave a little hip roll, his body shaking when he felt a drop of pre-come fall from the head of his cock. Peter’s nostrils flared as he caught the new scent.

Oh, this was exactly what Stiles wanted. 

The rest of the class that day was hell for both Peter and Stiles. Mostly more for Peter than Stiles, though. The boy had done his best to throw the man off with little whimpers, gasps, and whispered obscenities. Not to mention the little faces he was making that he only ever made when they were in bed. And Peter could do nothing about them. He couldn't act like he wanted to, which was to fuck the boy immediately. And he also couldn't call Stiles out on the noises he was making, cause he was the only one who could hear them! And standing in front of a class full of teenagers was not the time to pop a boner, so he had to fight his own body to keep from getting a hard on.

Damn! This was hell.

**********

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Everyone quickly packed up their books and headed out the door, eager to get the weekend started. Stiles took his time putting away his things, waiting for Peter to ask him to stay after class.

He didn't have to wait very long.

When the last person was out the door and the hallways quickly emptied, Peter closed the door, leaving the two of them alone. The sound of the lock sliding into place sounded deafening in the empty room. Stiles quickly put on an innocent face when Peter around.

“Mr. Hale, why did you lock the door?” Stiles said a little too sweetly.

Peter just stared at him with a blank expression and stalked towards Stiles, dragging his fingers over the tops of the desks as he passed each one.

A gleeful smirk slowly formed on Stiles’ lips.

“You are one naughty naughty boy, Stiles.” Peter breathed.

Peter stopped at Stiles’ desk, eyes glowing a cold steely blue. The moment Stiles made eye contact with him, he threw his head back, thrust his hips up, and moaned, letting go all of his pent up frustrations collected over the day.

Before Stiles could even lift his head, Peter was on him.

Peter pulled Stiles into one of the dirties kisses he had ever received, tongue thrusting into his mouth, practically fucking it, and drug him up to his feet by the back of his neck, and made him sit atop his own desk. Peter pulled away from the kiss and immediately dropped to his knees, pushing Stiles’ legs apart. He didn't even have time to gasp before Peter popped open his jeans and pulled them down.

Peter made a porn worthy moan the second he saw Stiles’ hard cock nestled in black lace.

“Very naughty.”

Stiles was wearing the thong Peter had bought him for his 18th birthday a month ago. Oh, how he loved seeing his boy wear it. If he had known Stiles was wearing it from the start, he would have dismissed class early, his students’ education be damned, and had Stiles naked and panting and fucked out of his mind before the school bell even rang.

Well, he would just have to make up for lost time, wouldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll write out the sex part or not. It's been about two years since I've written anything, so I'm a little rusty and not very confident in my smut writing abilities anymore. We'll see, I guess. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://thepineapplelovesyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
